


Run This Town

by joidianne4eva



Series: I Found [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wendigo Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow crunched beneath Chris’ boots as he moved in the dark but the tingle of fear that settled low in his gut was muted here despite the whooping shrieks echoing through the trees. </p><p>He wasn’t the scared teen he’d been four years ago, running blind in the hopes of surviving until dawn. </p><p>Chris wasn’t the prey anymore, he was one of the hunters and the real reason for his confidence was right at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run This Town

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I grew up watching Blood+

Snow crunched beneath Chris’ boots as he moved in the dark but the tingle of fear that settled low in his gut was muted here despite the whooping shrieks echoing through the trees.

He wasn’t the scared teen he’d been four years ago, running blind in the hopes of surviving until dawn.

Chris wasn’t the prey anymore, he was one of the hunters and the real reason for his confidence was right at his side.

The thought made him glance to his left, taking in the profile of his companion as Josh raised his head, staring unseeingly at the canopy of branches above their head…or maybe not unseeing for Josh because despite the fact that Chris could barely see beyond the first set of branches, Josh could probably see perfectly fine.

Half of Josh’s face was obscured by the special shirts that he wore whenever they were out but this close Chris could almost make out the long scar that marred one side of Josh’s jaw lingering even when the other marks vanished.

Looking at Josh now, Chris couldn’t see anything of the person who’d…

Blinking slowly, Chris pushed the thought away, instead tightening his grip on the gun in his hands.

Josh wasn’t that person anymore, neither of them were the people they’d been _then._

“How many have we got?” he asked, voice pitched barely above a whisper.

Josh cocked his head, his eyes glinting unnaturally in the moonlight for a second before he reached up to tug at the material covering the lower half of his face with his free hand while the other gripped his bat loosely.

“Just two so far and they look like they’ve eaten already,” Josh responded and Chris ignored the play of light across the sharp teeth that appeared for a second as Josh spoke.

No matter how many times they did this, knowing they’d been too slow to save everyone still had guilt curdling in his gut.

Josh crooned, a low sound that Chris figured was for his comfort because Josh only did it when Chris was feeling off.

“You know it’s not your fault, Cochise,” Josh murmured finally and Chris sighed. He’d given up on figuring out how Josh knew exactly what he was feeling without him having to say a word.

“We could’ve gotten here sooner,” Chris pointed out and he didn’t have to see Josh to know that he was rolling his eyes.

“Sundown was an hour ago. If you’ve got some super power that makes climbing this big ass mountain easier then you should’ve told me before we left,” Josh replied, taking a single step forward and Chris copied him, stilling at the same second that Josh did.

The sudden shriek from above them said that he’d stopped moving just in time.

Neither of them spoke as the sound trailed off before another answered it from somewhere to their right then the sound of fighting echoed through the night.

“If it makes you feel any better one of them just got offed, Mortal Kombat style,” Josh noted, almost absentmindedly and Chris wondered how it would feel to have no fear like that…or maybe it was just because this world was the real one for Josh now. All his monsters were right out in the open so maybe he just wasn’t afraid to be afraid anymore.

“Out of ten?” Chris asked as Josh started moving again.

Step then stop then step.

They’d learned pretty early on that along with limited vision, most wendigos also had a limited attention span and weren’t likely to focus on one spot for more than a few seconds.

“At least a nine, exploding heads and evisceration, bro. That’s definitely a nine,” Josh responded and Chris was about to agree when he caught sight of the tiny cabin they’d been looking for.

“I’m hoping some of that evisceration went both ways,” Chris commented lightly as he eyed the open expanse of land between them and the cabin.

Josh glanced back at the shadowy canopy before wrinkling his nose. “We can make it,” he noted and Chris wasn’t going to ask exactly what the other wendigo was doing back there…he already had a pretty good idea.

Chris took a deep breath and waited until Josh nodded then he took off running, his long legs eating up the ground between them and the cabin.

Behind him there was a sudden shriek that was answered by a lower rumble but Chris didn’t focus on that.

Instead he slid to his knees in front of the door, dropping his gun as he pulled out his tools.

There was a loud crack and a keening whine filled the air before Josh reappeared at his side.

“Fucker’s fast. Kicking the door in would be easier,” he grumbled.

“You complaining about my methods?” Chris shot back as he focused on the lock he was trying to pick. “Last time you kicked a door in, they shot you.”

Josh hummed at that, “I’m not complaining, dude. I’m just saying, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna be coming back for round two in a few seconds,” he replied.

“Plus the view is pretty nice…all the homo,” he tacked on and Chris paused long enough to flip him off just as the lock gave way sending him tumbling head first into the cabin. Josh’s brand of flirting had almost gotten them killed several times before Chris figured out how to multi-task. He was pretty much a pro at it by this point.

Ignoring the cacophony of voices that greeted them Chris scrambled to his feet as the sound of snarls reached his ears.

The wendigo racing towards them was smaller than usual but the blood coating its body said that its size hadn’t held it back at all.

Josh stepped to the side so that he was between the charging wendigo and Chris, his bat twirling in his hand and Chris watched as he raised his hand to his mouth, sharp teeth slicing into the skin of his thumb easily. Then in a practiced move, Josh trailed his thumb along the bat’s barrel, smearing blood over the runes carved into the wood.

Twisting his body to the side Josh waited until the wendigo leapt at him, then he swung.

The bat lit up like the fourth of July and Chris had to duck his head as the glare burned his eyes.

When he opened his eyes the wendigo’s body was lying at Josh’s feet…headless.

“Swing, batter, batter, swing,” Chris chuckled and Josh shot him a tiny smile before tugging his shirt in place, covering the lower half of his face once more.

Chris took that as his cue and stooped to retrieve his gun before turning to the group of people huddled in the far corner of the cabin.

“Somebody call for an exterminator?” he grinned, ignoring Josh’s muffled groan.

“You’re not even a little bit funny, Cochise.”


End file.
